Contradiction
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Mia wasn't afraid of him like everyone else. She was curious. And why would he stop her, and save her from getting raped? Underneath all the makeup and the ploy-the Joker really was human.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia, otherwise known as Mia, pulled her jumper tighter around her small figure, pulling the sleeves over her shaking hands.

She knew it was dangerous to walk the streets at night, but family life had prepared her for any abuse or threats, so she, like almost every other, chose to ignore the warning.

Besides, she had no car. She was quite poor and if she didn't get home in a matter of half an hour, she would be close to dead.

"No! _Please_, don't!" The terror in that voice was the source to her hesitation. Why would someone be that _scared?_ Mia wasn't stupid. In fact, quite the opposite. She was pixie like, with long curling brown hair, and sharp, light brown eyes. Her level of maturity was often overshadowed by her looks, though.

"So, you go out, uh, _acting_ tough, but really you're just…a _coward_." Mia blinked as she heard the snake like voice, laughter dancing over his words.

The Joker.

Mia may only be seventeen years old, and in her senior year in school, but she already had a job as an internship, and high praise had been showered over her for her input, and she was promised a job as soon as she was old enough and had all the training done that was necessary.

But no one knew this, for if it gout out, in a town like this, Mia knew it could have extremely bad consequences.

The rush of fear had finally moved the blood to her legs, and she quietly, yet stiffly, raced to the wall of the alley, peering in.

The Joker…

Mia had heard so much about him. Felt the terror from people, but was it because they were guilty for the crimes the Joker sought out?

Mia was intrigued, rather than, like any normal person, afraid. She'd always imagined on several occasions what it would be like to speak with this misunderstood, psychotic man. She'd love to see how his brain clicked, how he saw the world through eyes intensified by black charcoal. Now she would finally get her chance. But just as she was about to open her mouth and use her sharp tongue, a hand slapped over it, and lips brushed her ear.

"Quiet. You _want_ this, you're wondering through alleyways late at night, all _alone_." He dragged her to another alleyway, pushing her to the ground. He knelt on top of her, his knee digging into her chest.

The first emotion Mia felt was disgust. Why did all men think that girls wanted them?

They couldn't possibly know, only if a vibe was given off, or if the girl told him herself.

The second emotion was _fear. _

Nothing, not even her life, had prepared her for this. She was a good fighter, but could she fight off a man twice her size?

She jerked violently, trying to get him off her. The fear she felt wasn't a fear, where you're watching a scary movie. No, this was the real thing, the thing people claimed to have felt, but probably never will. Agonizing fear that pricks through your veins, making you numb.

"Want to say something? Or are you going to scream. _Beg,_ beautiful. It just _turns me on_."

She shuddered, as he slowly removed his hand.

"You PRICK. My clothes are ruined and I asked for it? What deluded fool told you that, you sick RETARD?!"

The guy growled, yanking her up and placing the knife on her neck.

Mia quietened immediately.

"Now I'm going to _fuck_ you _so hard_, you'll be screaming my name long _after_."

Mia let out a whimper of fear.

"So you're not going to kill me?" she whispered. Don't rapists usually kill their victims?

He shrugged

"Depends on how good of a _fuck_ you are."

"Uh, uh, uh. You're insulting my style." A scolding voice interrupted, amused and irritated at the same time. Mia would never understand how people did that.

But he, he did it so _well._

"I've got this, Joker," Mia blurted out.

He burst into laughter.

"I thought _my _jokes were bad! But let's be honest, dollface. You _don't_."

"Why would you care? Shouldn't you be laughing, '_Joker_'? You contradict yourself." The man sneered, digging his knee deeper into Mia's chest. She winced.

The Joker giggled, shaking his head.

"No, no. You make me sound like some kind of, ah, _monster_." His face suddenly became serious.

"But the _knife_? Well, it's _my thing_. And you're putting a, uh, _dirty name_ to it. And I've always _hated_ rapists." He growled. While the guy was distracted, Mia pushed him, and he fell beside her. She stood up, but he kicked out his leg into the back of her knees, and she fell to the ground, letting out a cry as her head smashed against the concrete.

The Joker laughed loudly, clapping is hands.

"Frankly, Joker, I don't care. See, I want a _fuck_, and she seems like a good one. Look, you can even have her if you want, after." Mia noticed that he was drunk, as his words were slurred, and he sounded like a complete fucking idiot.

He turned to Mia, ignoring the Joker's raised eyebrows and grin, thinking everything was okay because he was smiling. Obviously this guy, drunk or not, did not know the Joker very well. For the sadistic grin meant there was a storm brewing.

The guy rolled onto Mia.

"I said I was going to fuck you, so I am."

"_And_ _I said_," the Joker began in a high pitched voice, giggling slightly, "I_ hate_ rapists. Do you know what I do to people, or uh, _things_ I hate? And I, _ah_, unlike _you,_ am a man of my word."

Once again Mia pushed the frozen man on top of her off, and quickly stood up, pressing her back against the wall. The Joker strode over and yanked the man up, grinning.

The man now realized what predicament he was really in.

"You look nervous, is it the scars? Want to know how I got them? I'll tell you the real story. One night, I came home, to see my mother getting _raped_. I rush in and pull the guy off her. He's _laughing_, unlike her, she's crying. And then, he asks me, why so _serious_? And I tell him, 'you were raping my mum' and he laughs, and pulls out a knife. He then says, '_So? Why so serious_? Let's put a _smile_ on that face'. So…Why so serious?" Mia blinked, shuddering as the Joker wiped his knife on the dead man. She started to tiptoe away, not even daring to breathe.

"Where do you think you're going, beautiful?" Mia cursed. She slowly turned around, swallowing.

_Don't show fear, don't show fear…or show fear? _

Mia wasn't sure. She wasn't sure how to act. She didn't want to piss him off.

She had wanted to talk to him, yes, but not in these circumstances.

"You look _nervous_, is it the scars?"

"No." Mia replied honestly, surprised at how her clear her voice was. He cocked his head, surprise etched into his face, his smile flickering slightly.

"No?" he asked, grinning again. "Humour me."

She swallowed again, before continuing.

"Well, you saved me, well you know, you had your, ah, _pleasure_ in it…I'd like to stay _alive_, so I don't want to piss you off."

He let out a screech of laughter.

"_Save you_? Don't _delude_ yourself, _kid_." She winced.

"I may not have killed you, but it doesn't, uh, mean I have to save you." He pushed her aside as he started to walk forwards.

Mia followed.

"What do you mean?"

He halted.

"I thought, uh, you didn't want to _piss me off_. You see, I'm not a, uh, very _friendly clown_ when I'm pissed off." He giggled. Mia let out a dry chuckle.

"You're a Joker. Are you contradicting yourself?

Shit, had she just said that aloud? One of the reasons she was good at D.A work, was that she wasn't' afraid to use her mouth. They had told her, _warned_ her that a time would come when it would get her into trouble. She just prayed it wasn't this day.

The Joker turned around, smirking at her.

"I _like_ you, dollface. You amuse me." He walked over to her, and suddenly slammed her against the wall. She let out a gasp as the air was knocked out of her.

"But I don't like that mouth of yours. So, you can either close it, or I'll curve it for you. Got that, uh, dollface?" Mia nodded, and he moved away. Air was no substitute for a warm man, no matter who the man was. Though, he was man. Saving her, regardless for self reasons, had proven that.

"Well, this wasn't part of my plan, but it's a much better one, and every _hero_ loves a damsel in distress." He turned on her suddenly.

"Even yourself? I mean, you're not a hero, but you couldn't help yourself, now could you?"

He giggled.

"I kill rapists, _sweetheart_. So, I get the attention of Batman and a killing. You're just a, uh, _decoy_."

"You're still man underneath that make up," Mia said quietly, as the Joker got out a gun and shot it. He grinned at her.

"Luckily, I've got a hell of a lot of make-up on."

A car came around the corner, screeching as it braked. The doors opened, and out climbed a large number of men. Mia's eyes widened, and she looked at the Joker. He giggled at her fearful expression.

The men separated into two groups, and Mia noticed that one were drunks, and perhaps rapists and the other were the Joker's henchmen.

"You said you hate rapists!" She shot at the Joker. "You're contradicting yourself, Joker!"

He grabbed her face, pressing the cold metal object the edge of her mouth.

"_Don't_ insult me. How many times do I have to say it? I _do_ hate rapists. Who says they are going to _rape_ you? Batman is on his way." He said, giddy.

"Why don't you face him then, coward?" she shrieked. If she was going to die, then she was going to die with pride.

Instead of getting angry, the Joker doubled over in hysterics.

He really was a confusing and fucked up man.

"I _really _do like you! I'm not a coward…you'll see that soon enough. I'm still getting ready. I still have much, uh, _chaos_ to create. Not that you need to know any of this, dollface." Mia inched away from him, and he pocked his knife.

"I told you. Just because I didn't kill you doesn't mean I have to save you." He grinned, and took something out of his pocket. He walked over to the drunken group, and held out his gun, before shooting it. Mia let out a screech, putting her hand over her mouth as the guy fell to the floor with a thud. His blood trailed down, teasing her feet, and she backed away, disgusted, before turning her head to see the Joker bent over the dead man.

He stood up, walked over to her and flicked something at her. She managed to catch it, and then groaned as blood trickled down her fingers.

A messy scrawl, in blood, flashed angrily at her.

**See you soon.**

"You didn't have to _kill him_ for _that_! I would have got it." She was only responded by chuckles, and then a deathly silence. Mia looked up, alarmed, and dropped the card in horror.

The group of drunk men were advancing on her, a hungry, wild look in their eyes.

"Back off!" she warned. She wasn't going to beg. Especially if all it did was turn them on.

She picked up the card and pocketed it, though she didn't know why.

"Or what? What you going to do, _girlie_?"

"Who are you calling girlie?" a voice rasped out, and Mia watched as the men flew in all directions, but she couldn't see all, for a black like veil covered it, it was going that fast.

Mia crumpled to the ground, her back against the wall.

Unbelievable. This whole night was just unbelievable.

"Miss, are you aright?" she jumped as she felt him beside her, his voice vibrating through her pounding head.

"Uh, yes." He held out his hand but she pushed herself up. She wasn't weak, and she wasn't just about to feign it just because he was a 'hero.' She hated people who did that.

She contradicted herself.

Her legs shook, and she stumbled, grabbing onto the Batman. His eyes showed amusement, though his mouth stayed in the straight, serious line.

He picked her up, bridal style, and raced her out of the alleyway.

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Explosions from the alley beside went off, and about twenty seconds later, bombs in the alley they were running from exploded.

Batman ran even faster, Mia securely in his arms. The building above, a storey of it, fell, scattering objects everywhere.

"He wants to play with you. Does this building have anything to do with you?"

"He must know about my chats with Commissioner Gordan." The Batman rasped out, irritated.

She heard distant footsteps, and wasn't at all surprised when people were suddenly surrounding them.

"See I told you, Gordan, you shouldn't have your station near these alleyways!"

"Why is this MY problem? I wasn't the one to build it here, you _fucking idiot_!"

A young woman appeared beside them.

"I'm Rachel Dawes…what happened?" she asked. Mia watched the distraught woman, and watched as her eyes rested on the Batman. An emotion Mia couldn't quite comprehend crossed over the older woman's face.

"She spoke to the Joker," Batman growled out, setting Mia down. He put an arm around her waist, steadying her.

"I'm sorry; I'm not usually this weak." Rachel flashed her a kind smile.

"I understand, so you spoke to the Joker? How are you still _alive_?"

"He wasn't there when I arrived," Batman put in, his intense eyes on hers, making Mia feel small, especially in comparison to him. She placed her hand into her dirty coat, and pulled out the smeared bloodstained card.

She gave it to Rachel, and Rachel read it, horrified, before handing it over to Batman.

He flipped it over.

"I'm a man of my word," he quoted, looking back at Mia deeply, before throwing it to her. As she caught it, the flashback of what had just occurred hit her, and she understood it a whole better.

"_Well, this wasn't part of my plan, but much better, and every hero loves a damsel in distress."_

"_I do hate rapists. Who says they are going to rape you? Batman is on his way!"_

"_Just because I didn't kill you, doesn't mean I have to save you." _

She had accused him of contradicting himself. And the one time he had, he wasn't here to hear it.

**I'm a man of my word…**

He really hadn't meant to kill her. If Batman hadn't come, the warning explosions would've gone off, scaring the man and giving Mia just enough time to run away.

She wouldn't tell that the Joker had done something good. It would give reason for people to fear him less, and she knew that would _piss him off_.

**See you soon…**

**I'm a man of my word…**

He'd contradicted himself, by being a man of his word.

"Mia? Are you okay? You'll be safe; we'll put you in protective custody." Rachel was the one to ask, but it was the Batman was watching her closely. Mia's fingers curled over the card.

"I was a decoy."

"Well now you're more," Batman rasped out. Mia looked at Rachel, to meet her gaze, before she looked back to the Batman only to see thin air as his substitute. Mia looked at Rachel in alarm.

"Yeah, he does that." A new voice said, causing Mia to jump.

"Jim Gordan…And I would take you in for questiong, but it seems…" he trailed off, gesturing to the building. Sirens were now blaring in the distance, while people were piling out the building.

"I suggest you go home but I'll need your name, address and number for questiong about the Joker."

She started to walk off.

"Miss!"

"I was just a decoy, that's all you need to know."

"Miss, I can't…" Jim sighed, knowing she wasn't going to budge. He could easily get the information on her if he truly needed it.

"We need her." Rachel murmured to him as they watched the retreating girl.

"At least let me give you a lift home!"

Mia turned back and laughed.

"What's worse that could happen? Some guy already forced himself on me, the Joker came, a group of drunk guys and a rescue from Batman with explosions…yep, I think I'm prepared for whatever small thing to happen now." She laughed bitterly, leaving Jim and Rachel open mouthed.

While Mia walked, she thought.

He'd got to send a message to Batman, killed and met someone new who amused him. Was she his new toy?

Yes, she was more than just a decoy. But how much more, she'd have to wait till his next visit to be answered, and until he actually visited, he was a man of his word, after all, would determine whether or not she actually wanted him to visit.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hey guys. If you want me to continue this, then feel free to ask, because it kind of does leave it, uh, unfinished. If you're wondering why Gordan and Rachel or anyone else didn't hear, it was because their actual office is way above the ground and they were questioning people. I hope you liked it, and yeah, just review. . . It's one of my first attempts at the Joker so be nice. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There was one person who inboxed me, and convinced me to keep going with this, Creepy Sensations! So this chapter is for you. It may be a bit rusty.. like I said, I haven't watched or really been into the Joker and Batman for awhile now, so I'll do my best. But thank you so much for your message, it inspired me. **

**Anyway I started writing this and then ideas started coming to me, so I have somewhat of an idea of where I want this to go.. so your thoughts would be lovely!**

x.

x.

Although Mia had brushed off Gordan and Rachael's protests, with a careless and fearless dismissal, she found that she was indeed scared to continue on her way home. Now that the adrenaline had faded away and her questions had faded to a pounding headache, she found herself walking quicker than usual, breathing heavier than usual. If something were to happen now, Mia was sure her luck would have run out-if you could call it luck what had happened to her in the first place. She tried tip toeing through the streets, ignoring the pain that shot through her toes at this, and tried holding her breath, though that failed when she forgot to breathe through her nose and ending up expelling her breath in loud gasps. What was the use-she had been thrusted into the spotlight in the worse way, she was a prawn in a game-and those were the interesting pieces because although they seemed so little in signficance, they could still do the biggest parts. And that scared her, because she knew her life would change, although in what manner, and she knew she would be tested in ways to break someone down, to break their morals and to push them to do things they never would have once done. That's what the Joker did. He claimed to have no plan, just to do things, but wasn't that contradicting because every time he did something, _it was always for a reason? _He must knew what she did, what she stood for, and she knew that it made her even more interesting to him. Mia arrived at her house, jumping the fence and climbing the tree to her window.

The window that was now shut.

She clung to the tree, ignoring the aches in her hands and shoes, tears forming in her eyes of frustration. God, she had been through such a tramautic night, couldn't she just fucking go to bed without there being any more drama?

No, because life was completely unfair to some people, and then completely fair to others. She was just one of the unfortunate to be cursed with the completely unfair group.

Mia climbed back down from the tree, her actions slow as her mind tried to find a way to cope with this situation, of what she was going to say, of finding the right words to minimise the threat. Her sandshoes sunk into the wet grass, and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively as she made her way to the front door. She closed her eyes, and breathed in, trying to inhale the strength she had found tonight, before lifting her fists and pounding it harshly onto the door.

"For_ fuck's sake_, you _slut!_ I'm coming!" The door was thrown open, and a hand reached out, fingers wrapping around her shirt before yanking her in, and throwing her aggressively onto the floor. Mia let out a cry as she landed with a thund on her back, her head cracking agaisnt the tiles.

"Think you can get one on me, eh? Sneaking through the windows? Just like your fucking mother!" He loomed over her, eyes wide as saucers and mouth twisted into mockery. Mia sat up on her elbows, her vision swimming as she tried to hold her ground, teeth gritted and almost snarling in response.

"You know, you were always the defiant one! Your brother, _Steven_, he always obeyed like a _good. Little. Boy_." Mia felt the control of her poker face slipping at the mention of Steven, her twin. Her heart swelled in her chest, as if anything linked to Steven, any emotions in there were locked up, and his name was the key. She thought she might explode.

"But you, _always have to be so disobediant!_ And you know what disobediant kids get?"

"Nope but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. He suddenly shot fowards, grabbing the neck of her shirt and yanking her up to his face. She let out a choked whimper, grabbing at his clenched fists and trying to pull them off her.

"They get _punished_." He hissed between clenched teeth, spit flying into her face. She tried to move away in disgust, but he just held on tighter, enjoying the fear and the hatred he could feel and see so clearly radiating from her.

The lights suddenly began to flicker, going off and then coming back on, dimmed.

"Somebody didn't pay the electrical bill. You're meant to provide for us, not harm us. Let go of my daughter, Mike." The voice was cold, no fear, no hatred, but void completely of any emotion. Mia looked up at her mother; because she knew her so well, only she could tell that her mother was having a hard time staying in control, and could see the slight tremors of her eyes, which meant her mother was pissed.

Oh yeah, her mother was definitely pissed. Like any normal parent would be that their child was getting absued, but her mother wasn't normal.

They weren't normal, this wasn't normal.

But by this family's standards, it was. And that's why it was so fucked up.

"We were just having a chat, weren't we." Mike said coolly, his eyes going back to Mia's. He moved one arm around her waist to hold her up, and then slowly let go of her shirt, leaving it wrinkled. He patted it down gently, before standing the two of them up. Mia then wrenched out of his grip, and moved over to her mother.

"Go to bed, now." Her mother said without even looking at her.

"Mum-"

"Listen to your mother sweet heart." Mike's eyes were locked onto her mother's. Both mimicked each other's gazes-cool and calculating, like a predator eyeing off it's prey, wondering how to attack, the best way to get to it's target.

Allison pushed her daughter very gently toward the stairs of the small house.

"Go, dear one." She smiled tightly, though her eyes never left Mike's face. Mia felt as if she were paralysed-she couldn't move even if she wanted to. There was something very wrong about this scene, and it felt different to the nights where her mother would step in, would scream or would shout. It felt emotionless, it felt that something had changed and that this would be the final scene, although it was unwritten. Wo's end it would be, was not known.

"Go, now."

Mia finally found herself, and rushed up the stairs, almost tripping over the last step as she crashed into her room. She was breathing heavily as her body tried to keep up with what was going on around her. She grabbed the lock hidden underneath the seat at her desk, and with shaking hands barely managed to secure it around her door. Her mother had given it to her two months ago, Mike had found it once.

She'd ended up in hospital for that one.

She started to back away from the door, each step small and accompanied with shudders that wracked through her tiny frame. It left her exhausted.

She kept moving backwards, and instead of her knees colliding with the bed like she had expected, her back collided with a solid warm chest.


End file.
